Movie Night
by timetoflo
Summary: AU - Kiku cannot stand horror films. Very small fluff. Very.


**I was watching The Blair Witch Project the other night for the millionth time and the idea struck me. Good film, there's so much more to this movie than what meets the eye. The entire unknowing about the truth behind it is what really makes the movie a whole lot creepier.**

**Don't you love the long ass title? It's like Gintama or something. **

_**This story was rushed cos I have business to take care today. Enjoy, beatifuls. **_

* * *

Kiku hates, absolutely fucking loathes horror films. He doesn't care if they're suppose to be terrible, have comedy in it or just plain stupid. He hates horror films, period.

Which is why he was being forced to watch one while shielding himself with a pillow, somehow thinking that it will defend him from the film. Not to mention that he was holding, no scratch that; clutching the shit out of Gilbert's hand in fear. It didn't make the current situation any better when his friend who kept snickering at him.

It was Friday night and his friend barged into his home like usual, and decided that they should watch a film together. Kiku agreed but he failed to ask him what kind of genre it was. He thought he shouldn't have ask, considering that he has told his friend that he will watch anything but horror films.

It was about an hour ago when Gilbert pop the DVD in (that was burn from his computer) and the Asian asked, feeling a bit wary. "Why won't you tell me what the movie is?"

"Because it's a surprise, told ya already." Gilbert cleared his throat, trying to cover his laughter.

He's been recently planning to make the boy watch something scary ever since Kiku saw The House On The Left (1972) two years ago; the poor boy was immensely scarred from the cannibal scene. That one certainly took the cake for sure. Of course, like a good friend Gilbert was, he couldn't help but laugh at the reaction; causing him to be avoided for a week. Though now he was just glad that Kiku didn't questioned him whether he brought a scary a film or not, it's been two damn years.

Kiku sighed, "If it's Rush Hour 2 then we've already seen that so many times."

The albino kicked his legs on the table and stretched out his arms."Nah, totally different." His arm reached over to the table and took the remote.

The only light source that were active in the house was the television, the screen started off completely pitch black which made Kiku uncomfortable to say the least. Then was relieved a few moments later to see some white, unsteady logos zooming into the screen. Finally, the title came to view: _"The Blair Witch Project"_

Kiku instantly grab the remote from his friend's hand and hit the "off" button and switch the lamp on beside him. Gilbert burst out laughing in response, "Aw c'mon Kiku! It's not that bad!" He howled, hand banging on the couch cushion from laughing so hard, he seriously did not expect that!

"I don't care! You know how I feel about scary movies, Gil." Kiku felt flustered. He hated it when Gilbert does things like this to him. Him and his damn surprises.

Gilbert's laughter started dying out as he wiped his eye, "How do you know about the movie by the way?"

The Asian huffed out. "Abel mentioned it once. He said it was a waste of time."

The other boy snorted, "He's such a shitlord. The movie is great, you don't always need monsters, blood and cheap jump scares for a movie to be scary. Your mind has to participate when it comes to this film. If you just lazily wait for _IT_ to happen, you'll hate the film." The albino explained, shaking his head in disappointment. But in Kiku's case, it's rather different.

Glancing over at Kiku, he could tell the boy was pissed off, though at the same time, he couldn't help but find Kiku all worked up over something like this endearing. Placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, he said - "Just this once okay?" Besides the film doesn't feature any monsters. Instead, it forces you to use your _imagination_~" Gilbert sang as he motioned his hands to mimic the rainbow arch.

Kiku furrowed his brows together "Was that Spongebob reference suppose to help me?"

The other boy only chuckle, "I know that you don't like seeing monsters the most." He stated simply. Kiku placed a hand on his face, somewhat agitated. Gilbert tried real hard not to crack up as he watch his friend debating whether to watch the film or not. It was just too cute.

"Look, if you get scared, just hold my hand." Gilbert squeezed the boy's shoulder, shaking him a bit. Kiku looked to see Gilbert smiling at him reassuringly. He sighed in defeat, feeling his face heating up. "F-Fine. Just this once. If anything happens, you're taking responsibility."

Gilbert gave a booming cheer. He rip the remote from his friend's hand and smirked in victory."This is gonna be _soo_ good." Kiku fell back on the couch and groan in response.

The film was halfway done, Kiku was still grabbing onto Gilbert's hand for his dear life ever since the characters went into the woods. Every time when the film gets dark, Kiku tried to block out the screen with the pillow, not wanting to face any jump scares, and Gilbert had the duty to keep pushing the pillow down. Finally, it wasn't til the 8th time that Asian blinded himself with the pillow again that Gilbert finally snatched the pillow away from him and threw it behind the couch.

"No! I needed that!" Kiku cried out.

Gilbert sighed, pausing the movie and turned to the Japanese, "No you don't, we've been over this already; it's just a movie baby boy."

Kiku blushed at the nickname, "But it looks so real.." Even though, it's true about what his friend has said about being no monsters shown, still just the thought of being lost in the woods at night with something hunting after you was freaking him out.

"It's suppose to look realistic. They're just actors, okay? Besides, I'm right here with ya." He raised up their hands that was intertwined together. "Your hand is really sweaty too." He cracked a smile.

"Shut up..yours is too." Kiku looked away.

"Or we can do this.." Gilbert suddenly shifted his body closer to the smaller boy. Kiku looked back and saw that both of their faces were dangerously close. He swallowed dryly. His heart almost stopped when he felt an arm that was swiftly around his shoulder, Kiku blushed deeply. Gilbert smelled like a mix between of laundry detergent and sport deodorant. He liked it. A lot.

"Is this better baby boy?" The albino muttered closely into the boy's ear, sending chills down Kiku's spine. "Y-yeah." He said quietly, his cheeks reddening. The boy was startled again when Gilbert pressed his lips on the boy's cheek. Without another word, Gilbert continued the movie.

At this point, Kiku wasn't even faze by the movie anymore.

* * *

**_*Evil laugh* I can sense your butthurt through the screen. _**

**_Just use your imaaaaginatioooon~ _**


End file.
